Electrical surge protectors are well-known devices which are designed to prevent a sensitive electronic or electrical device from damage on the occurrence of electrical surges from the electrical power source to which the sensitive electronic and electrical device is connected for use. Generally, surge protectors are adapted to be plugged into a standard electrical outlet and to be positioned between the source of electrical power and the sensitive electronic or electrical device to be protected from electrical surges.
Electrical surge protectors with elongated electrical cords are often employed at work stations, in situations where more than one type of cord is present; for example, in use with a computer which may require more than one electrical cord or connecting cable, and often including a telecommunications cord for use with a telephone or modem.
At a work station where more than one cord, or multiple, elongated extended cords are present, such elongated cords may get tangled or knotted in use. To avoid this situation, which may adversely affect use of the electrical and/or telecommunication equipment, the cords may be coiled manually and secured to prevent tangling, which may create weighty and unsightly cord groupings around the work station. Further, securing or tying the cords restricts the flexibility of movement for the computers and/or telecommunications equipment. When computers are moved, the cord groupings must be unsecured to allow for the new location of the computer, relative to the electrical and/or telecommunications power source.
Further, electrical cords and signal cord power sources may often be in different locations, requiring manual coiling of one cord and extension of the other.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a simply manufactured, inexpensive, retractable cord surge protector that has improved flexibility of use and avoids the problems associated with prior art surge protectors.